


heart break

by mothmanwheeze



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanwheeze/pseuds/mothmanwheeze
Summary: lila discovers a secret about adrien.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> small drabble, might make it into a series.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was dating Luka Couffaine.

Ladybug was in a relationship.

It shouldn't have hurt so much. Well, maybe it was supposed to. It was barely a month ago when Adrien Agreste had finally realized he had a crush on his classmate and before he knew it he was too late.

He should’ve seen it coming, honestly. Marinette was talented, sweet, and beautiful, she could get any guy she wanted. Luka was pretty cool too, he was down to earth and easy to talk to. If anything, they made the perfect couple. Though Adrien couldn’t it in himself to be happy. 

He was glad that Marinette was happy at least. She deserved it after all. She deserved everything. He was certain that Luka would give her all the love she deserved, even if he wasn’t the one doing it.

He finds himself growing distant from Marinette, opting to spend time with Nino and Alya instead. It’s not like she’s notices away, she’s always on a date with Luka or hanging around the Couffaine household whenever she has free time. Adrien tries not to feel bitter about it but he does.

It doesn’t help that Ladybug gushes about her boyfriend a lot. Though he’s madly in love with Marinette and his feelings for red clad superhero had decreased, it still hurts. But he still smiles despite the heartbreak. They both deserve happiness. 

His usual routine of going to school, moping about Marinette, and going home to his lonely mansion is interrupted one day.

“Adrien?”

Adrien looks up from his desk to see a certain Lila Rossi staring down at him with a fake smile.

“What?” he asks a little too coldly.

Lila glares at him for a second, but smiles again. “I need you to come with me.”

He begrudgingly gets up and follows the Italian girl.

“What do you need?” he asks.

Lila only smirks and holds up her phone. “Care to explain this?”

A video plays. It’s him in the locker room. There’s a green light and out comes his superhero alter ego.

Adrien had always prepared for the day when someone would accidentally find out his identity. 

He just didn’t expect it to be a lying little snake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adrien makes a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation to my previous drabble.

It gets harder to deal with.

His heart breaks when he sees them, Marinette and Luka. It takes a lot for him not to break down and cry.

It gets harder to deal with Lila’s torment.

She forces him to humiliate himself. He’s blackmailed, always getting threatened of his identity getting exposed unless he fulfills her wishes.

It’s hard to deal with Marinette’s betrayed look when he insults her, degrades her. He wants to tell her he’s being forced to, that Lila is the one in control but his biggest secret is on the line and he’s a marionette being controlled by the puppet master

Ladybug notices him slipping farther away, she tries to reach for him. But she doesn’t know that he’s already gone. All alone with nothing but the constant threats he gets.

No one notices Chat Noir breaking down at 3am in the morning.

Alya doesn’t talk to him anymore. Heck even, Nino as well. After all why be friends with a boy who called them worthless. If they only they know she was forcing him to turn against his closest friends.

Adrien thinks of a time of when he felt so broken. It was the day his dad told him, she was gone.

He was truly alone back then. With a father who had no time, no friends, and no Ladybug or Marinette. He was damaged.

Until he found his friends, met Ladybug, and fell in love. He’s lost it all though, just like how he lost his mother.

Perhaps he deserves it. Maybe it’s his punishment.

Adrien is alone, with no one but a worried kwami.

He makes a decision

***

“Are you sure about this?”

Adrien gives the man a broken smile. “She’ll be fine without me.”

The guardian frowns. “You must know that’s not true. Even if Ladybug finds a new Chat Noir, their partnership will be nothing compared to you and her.”

“I’m on the brink of getting akumatized, sir. I’m being blackmailed. I can’t be the hero you want me to be in my current state,” he replied, blinking back the tears threatening to fall, “please take the ring. Paris needs someone else.”

Fu looked down and nodded, before grabbing the ring. “Of course. I’m sorry it had to end this way, Adrien. You were a good Chat Noir…”

“Thank you, sir.”

Both of them don’t notice the dark butterfly flying in, threatening to attack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chat noir is willing to do anything to hide the truth, no matter how much it destroys him in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first official chapter!! the first two were just drabbles but i guess you could consider them prologues (but not really??)
> 
> anyway this is extremely short but i really didn't know how to continue the first chapter so i just went with how i ended it for now. 
> 
> anyway hope you enjoy!

He looks up. The stars are shining in the sky, with full of light and hope. He supposed though that stars were only. All alone in the emptiness of space with nothing around except planets and rocks.

Well that’s not true either. There are other stars, but no matter how close they look from distance stars are lonely, huge distances separating them from their nearby cousins.

He’d like to think he’d become a star after death. Lonely, yes, but beautiful to anyone who set eyes on him.

Maybe his mother is a star. Maybe she’s watching over him.

Maybe he’s just delusional.

“What are you thinking about?” she asks.

He turns to toward her. A girl around his age with black spots. She’s lovely, really. She is beautiful, a caring girl with a pretty smile that puts everyone to shame. She is wonderful.

It’s a shame he won’t get to see her anymore.

He smiles. It’s a broken and heartbreaking smile knowing this is their last time together but she doesn’t know that. She doesn’t need to know. Ignorance is bliss.

And maybe that’s okay. She’ll move on while he stays broken. After all who could ever love a broken boy?

He has a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Nothing...”

***  
It’s the last time she sees him.

She’s angry, livid, but most of all hurt. How could not tell her he was going? How could he leave her to a person who was out to hurt her?

She thinks he was selfish. She thinks he never cared. But deep down, she know she’s wrong. He’s always cared, maybe a little too much.

She loved him more than anyone can say. He’s her entire world, so why did he disappear like it was nothing?

They were unstoppable. Did that mean nothing to him?

Was their relationship nothing?

“We were supposed to be together! I was supposed to have him by my side. We were going to save the world together. Please tell me why he’s gone!” she sobs.

The guardian looks at her with pity. He’s seen their love from afar. He knows it was going to hurt her this bad.

“He never wanted you to know how bad it hurt,” was all the guardian said. It’s the only thing he can say.

“I love him! I love him more than anyone else! Please bring him back. I want him back! I noticed him slipping away but I thought it was nothing. I regret it now! Just please bring him back,” she breaks down, beautiful bluebell eyes filled tears as she pleads.

It’s hard to accept. The fact that she might never see him anyone.

The guardian sighs. “Ladyb-”

She interrupts. “Don’t call me that. I’m not Ladybug, not without him. I can’t be a superhero without him.”

“You cannot give up your superhero duties just because he’s gone-”

She gives him an angry glare, frustration pouring through. “Then why did you let him go!? Why was he able to leave so easily without me knowing!? It’s not fair! I demand to know where he is!”

He finds himself glaring as well. She is stubborn and unreasonable when it comes to him, though it shouldn't be a surprise. The both of them were always a team.

“You know full well I can’t tell you who he is.”

“If you don’t tell me...then I’ll...I’ll…”

“What will you do, Marinette?” he asks harshly

She gives him a hard stare, pure hatred evident on her face. “Paris will be demolished and destroyed and I won’t do anything about. This whole city can suffer, negative emotions rampaging about. I don’t care anymore. I just need to know where he is or I swear to god I’ll leave my earrings here and never come back.”

Silence sweeps the room. The guardian is less angry but more surprised at how willing she is to find him. How willing she is to sacrifice everything to be with him.

He looks up to her, sighing as he finally makes a decision.

“Alright,”

***

2 months earlier

“Chaton? Are you okay?”

He blinks and gives her a fake smile. “I’m purrrfect as always, M’lady.”

She rolls her eyes. Good...its a sign she doesn’t suspect anything. He’d rather keep her in the dark about all this.

She sits next to him and grins playfully. “What were you thinking about?”

He tries to smile back, he really does, but it’s exhausting. Pretending to be happy all the time. But he manages to muster up a tiny smile that doesn’t suggest his whole world has fallen apart. “Nothing in particular.”

She nods in understanding, but there’s a suspicious look on her face. As if she notices that something’s wrong.

“Sorry I was late for patrol today,” she responds, blushing a little, “I was on a date with my boyfriend and I lost track of time.”

He knows. He knows because she’s always coming late to patrols nowadays. It hurts that she’s found someone, it hurts that she’ll never love him like he loves her, it hurts. But he’s used to it, her friendship is all he needs at the end of the day. But he wishes it would stop hurting all the time.

He loves her dearly, maybe his feelings weren’t as strong as they used to be but it still hurts.

He gives her a thumbs up. “I understand, my lady. This is your first relationship, isn’t it? You should cherish it as much as you can.”

She gives him a grateful smile.

“Thank you for understanding, Chaton.”

He looks down, clenching his fists for a minute and looks back at her. “I know it’s a little early but is it alright if I go home earlier today? I’m quite exhausted.”  
Her eyes soften. “Of course. Your rest is important. I can take care of Paris on my own.”

“Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

With that, he catapults into the air and leaves, deciding not to look back. After a few minutes, he lands on a random rooftop. He looks back at the stars.

He wonders if his mother can see him. He wonder if she’s proud.

He is alone with no one but him and the twinkling stars in the sky.

Nobody notices Chat Noir breaking down that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how it began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sure love making adrien suffer

When Marinette announces her relationship with Luka, his entire world crashes down. He was just about to tell her how he felt.

He wanted to tell her how much he loved her. How beautiful, sweet, and kind she was. How much he wanted to kiss her and hug her. He wanted to make her feel special. She was never his second choice, no of course not. Ladybug was pretty cool but Marinette Dupain-Cheng was on another level. She was amazing and talented. And he was too distracted by his red spotted partner to ever appreciate her.

He recognizes his feelings on a rainy day similar to when he offered her his umbrella and she looked up at with him a sweet smile, becoming one of his first real friends.

She deserved a great guy like Luka. 

She didn’t need a guy like him. Someone who was broken, someone who would weigh her down. Luka could give her everything that he couldn’t. 

He’s not enough for her. He’ll never be enough for her.

He loved her. He always had. 

He was just too late. 

So instead he smiled and congratulates her because she deserves happiness. Despite the pain, seeing her smile is worth it. 

And that was enough for him. 

“Adrien?” 

He turns and sees Nino giving him a worried look.

“What’s up?”

Nino frowns as Marinette continues to hush about her new boyfriend to Alya and motions to the classroom door. “Come with me.”

***  
They’re outside.

Adrien had always been surprised by Nino’s haunting ability to see through his infamous fake model smile, but he supposes that comes with being best friends with the capped boy. 

He knows Nino will ask and he’s unsure if he wants to tell the truth or not.

“Are you okay about them?” his friend asks.

“About who?”

Maybe playing dumb will get his friend to back off.

Nino shakes his head. “Don’t play dumb. You know what I mean. Marinette and Luka.”

Adrien looks down and clenches his fists. Tears blurring his eyes. 

He doesn’t want to tell Nino but….

Nino holds him as he breaks down into heartbreaking sobs. The boy rubbing his back in an attempt to comfort him.

He tells Nino everything and promises he won’t jeopardize Marinette’s new relationship. Nino can only tell him that the pain won’t hurt so bad, that it’ll eventually go away, that things will be better. 

But it never does.

And all he can do is watch painfully as the love of his life is happy with another man. 

***

In the span of a few weeks after the news, Adrien becomes a shell of his old self. It’s hard to be around Marinette. It’s hard to know his love will be one sided. Sometimes he talks about it to Nino, sometimes it helps.

He spends most of his time at home, to Gabriel’s utter delight. For once he’s thankful of his father's overprotective tendencies as it gives him an excuse not to see her.

He’s a coward. A wimp. No wonder Ladybug doesn’t trust him. 

“You’re quiet today.”

He looks up to see Nathalie staring down at him with a neutral face, but Adrien’s known her so long that he can detect the concerned tone in her voice.

He likes Nathalie. As much as he knew it would upset his father to hear, he sees her as a surrogate mom. She was the only one there for him after his mother’s disappearance and the only one who would talk to him about it unlike his father who merely distances himself. 

He doesn’t say anything.

Nathalie shakes her head. “You usually ask if your father’s coming to join you for dinner or you chat about your friends.”

There’s a long silence before he finally looks up to the assistant. 

“Have you ever been in love, Nathalie?”

Nathalie blinks twice surprised and turns her head to face Gabriel who is chatting it up with one of his employees on the phone.

“Yes, Adrien. I have.”

***

Patrol ends early today. 

Marinette finds herself concerned. She tried to focus on her date but her partner’s strange behaviour has kept her concerned and worried. 

Was it because she mentioned Luka? She had thought Chat Noir had moved on from her after all it had been long time since his last confession and he kept his playful flirting to himself, choosing to occasionally tease her instead. She thought he was fine. 

Nonetheless, her best friend’s well-being was way more important than any date she had with Luka and she would pry whatever was bothering out of him the next they met up. 

“Marinette?”

She blinked and turned to see her boyfriend giving her a small smile. 

She blushed. “S-Sorry, I kinda zoned out? What were you saying?”

Luka chuckled and ruffled her hair. “I was just talking about Jagged Stone’s latest song, but that’s not important. Anything on your mind?”

Marinette hesitated before sighing. “I’m just worried about…..a friend of mine. He’s pretty goofy, carefree but lately he’s been acting off. He insists that he’s fine but I feel like something’s going on.”

Her boyfriend had a knowing look in his eyes. “Is this about Adrien?”

Marinette blinked. What did he mean by that? Was there something going on with Adrien? She had been far too focused on Chat Noir that she didn’t even spare a glance towards Adrien.

“No, I meant someone else. But wait, what’s wrong with Adrien?” she asked, feeling a little worried.

“Nothing that I know of, but whenever I see him...he looks hurt. Like something bad happened to him or someone hurt his feelings.” Luka replied. 

Marinette felt slightly ashamed for not noticing that one of her friends was upset. 

Luka wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and kissed her cheek. “It’s not your fault, Marinette. You’ve been really busy lately with your assignments that you haven’t had any time to hangout with your friends, it’s understandable that you didn’t notice.”

Marinette smiled. “I guess…”

Luka nodded. 

The conversation quickly went back to Jagged Stone’s new song but Marinette couldn’t help the uneasy feeling in her chest.

If only she knew the about storm that was about to occur.


End file.
